Keiji Shinogi/Gallery
Sprites= Sprites Keiji big.png Cara2-1.png Cara2-2.png Cara2-3.png Cara2-4.png Cara2-5.png Cara2-6.png Cara2-7.png Cara2-8.png Cara2-9.png Cara2-10.png Cara2-11.png Cara2-12.png Cara2-13.png Cara2-14.png Cara2-15.png Cara2-16.png Cara2-17.png Cara2-18.png Cara2-19.png Cara2-20.png Cara2-21.png Cara2-22.png Cara2-23.png Cara2-24.png Cara2-25.png Cara2-27.png Cara2-28.png cara2-99.png |-|Pixel art= Pixel CGs Everyone in main hall.png|Survivors of the first trial meeting each other Arasuzi5.png|Setup of the Russian roulette room Zinnnbuttu.png|Chapter 1 part 1 summary Zinnnbutu 2.png|Chapter 1 part 2 summary 40-3.png|Keiji's AI 38-1.png|Keiji's sprite at the prize exchange Charge Card Battle Death Keiji.png Arm Wrestle Death Keiji.png Pixel sprites kouKeiji.png|Overworld sprite of Keiji kouKeiji&Q.png|Keiji carrying Q-Taro zinnbutu-2.png|Keiji's chapter summary sprite ude-GO2.png|Game over in arm wrestling Gin and keiji booboo.png|Keiji treating Gin in the Medical Office. Keiji moshi moshi box.png|Keiji trading the Keymaster card for Sara's Commoner. !$32 keiji.png !$53 keiji reko flirt.png !$53 keiji kanna.png !$54.png |-|CGs= CG art Keiji stops sara.png Dont end up like mr policeman.png Saras friends.png Sara panic3.png Keiji megumi first trial.png Sara and keiji hiding1.png Sara and keiji hiding2.png Keiji vs sou.png War of words keiji.png War of words keiji2.png co-keizi.png Disclosure keiji.png Zizitu-r.png Zizitu-a.png Zizitu.png aibou2-1.png aibou2-2.png Action CGs mng-cutin2.png |-|Illustrations= Color works Happy new year 2019.jpg|New year 2019 art One year anniversary .jpeg|1st anniversary art Chap2 p2 release.jpeg|Ch2 p2 release art Phone wallpaper.jpg|Phone wallpaper Phone wallpaper textless.jpg|Phone wallpaper (textless) Crossover art with mt-saji.jpg|Crossover art with one of mt.saji's works 2nd_anniversary_art.png|2nd anniversary art Elementary_school_keiji.jpeg|Cropped image of elementary school-aged Keiji. Sketches Keiji neck brace.jpg Seatfight.jpg Noodletime.jpg Keiji and sara working together 1.jpg Keiji and sara working together 2 plus sou.jpg Keijisweats.jpg Keijisits.jpg Keiji stuffs his face.jpg Mushroom keiji.jpg Kai cookin mushrooms.jpg Knocked out keiji.jpg Main cast.jpg Inkling reko 2.jpg Keiji sara and joe.jpg Sara_bites_again.jpg Captured_reko.jpg Sara_and_Keiji.jpg Keiji_in_a_pot.jpg Keiji_with_mushrooms.jpg Tiny_Joe_and_Keiji.jpg Keiji and Joe.jpg Keiji with juicebox.jpg Keiji_eats_egg.jpg Kai gets mad.jpg Fever Season 2.jpeg Sara Food Judge 3.jpeg Alt Roulette 3.jpeg Sara_Keiji_and_Kai.jpg War of Words.jpg Happy birthday shin 2.jpg Giantegg1.jpg Giantegg2.jpg Giantegg3.jpg No muscles 1.jpg No muscles 2.jpg Reconciliation 1.jpg Reconciliation 3.jpg Fever egg1.jpg Fever egg2.jpg Fever egg3.jpg Tasteful guys1.jpg Tasteful guys3.jpg Tempura sara1.jpg Tempura sara2.jpg Tempura sara3.jpg Fried shrimp contest2.jpg Super kai 1.jpg Super kai 2.jpg Melonhead_Sou.jpg Hollywood yttd.jpg Joe and Keiji.jpg Apple quest.jpg Keiji and Nao.jpg Mushroom infliction.jpg Spreading mushrooms.jpg 10x quiz1.jpg 10x quiz3.jpg Cuffed keiji.jpeg Keiji dodge.jpg Sara heart.jpeg Flying heart.jpeg Keisara kabedon 1.jpg Keisara kabedon 2.jpg Keisara kabedon 3.jpg Keisara kabedon 4.jpg Keisara kabedon gone wrong 5.jpg Keisara kabedon gone wrong 6.jpg Poor kai2.jpg Poor kai3.jpg Trapped in the hole.jpg One remains..jpg Eraserboards spin5.jpg Eraserboards spin4.jpg S2 kmgs 02 part b.jpg Yusuke 2020 greeting keiji.jpg|Additional 2020 New Year's sketch by Yusuke Higeoni. Ring fit adventure keiji.jpg |-|Comics= 4-koma No one dies.jpg Kmgs 02.jpg Kmgs 05.jpg Kmgs 07.jpg Kmgs 09.jpg Kmgs 15.jpg Kmgs 16.jpg Kmgs 18.jpg Kmgs 22.jpg Kmgs 25.jpg Kmgs 26.jpg Kmgs 28.jpg Kmgs 34.jpg Kmgs 38.jpg Kmgs 37.jpg Kmgs 40.jpg Kmgs 42.jpg Kmgs 51.jpg Kmgs_56.jpg S2 kmgs 02.jpg Manga Chapter 01.jpg Chapter 04.jpg Keimishima chokehold.png Vol 1 kmgsn back cover.jpg |-|Merchandise= Merchandise Merchandise - Keiji Shinogi - Can Badge.png|Can Badge (animate) Merchandise - Keiji Shinogi - Keychain.png|Keychain (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Travel Pass Case.jpg|Travel Pass Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case.jpg|Phone Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Mirror.jpg|Mirror (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Pen Case.jpg|Pen Case (animate) Merchandise - Cast - Phone Case (Notebook Style) (1).jpg|Phone Case (animate) Keiji Line1.png|LINE sticker Keiji Line2.png|LINE sticker Keiji Line3.png|LINE sticker |-|Other= Other Character Plans.jpeg|Prototype Keiji along with proto-Sou/Joe and Mishima. References Category:Galleries